


Take a Number

by nochick_fics



Series: All Aboard! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is at it again. At least this time Armstrong isn't invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 3/15/15.

Ever since Ed’s relationship with Roy had moved beyond frequent penetration toward the sorts of things that couples did with their clothes _on_ for a change, the older man spent a lot more time at the house Ed shared with his little brother. As a result, he had the privilege of overhearing a great deal of what went on in Al’s bedroom while he and Ed tried to watch TV or read a book or simply have a conversation out in the living room. The line of men that came (then came) and went daily through the teen’s door was staggering; Roy wouldn’t have been shocked at all to learn that Al had set some sort of world record for his gangbangs, or, as he preferred to call them, “sleepovers.” The only things missing were an ad in the newspaper and a turnstile in the doorway. And after receiving an actual invitation to one of Al’s sex-togethers before he and Ed became a couple, Roy wasn’t entirely convinced that Al _hadn’t_ advertised his generosity in the local media.  
  
Tonight was no different than any other night in that regard. As Roy and Ed were watching—or _trying_ to watch—television, the sound of moaning and groaning and headboard thumping filled the living room, which was really saying something since Al’s bedroom door was closed. Roy tried to concentrate on the screen but the louder Al got, the harder he found it to pay attention.  
  
After a while, that wasn’t the only thing he found hard.  
  
“You know we could always do this at my place,” he said, trying not to think about the erection that he was trying not to have.  
  
(“Oh yeah, Jean, right there!”)  
  
Ed nodded toward the source of all the commotion. “Does it bother you?”  
  
(“Don’t just hold it, Alfons. _Stick it in me!_ ”)  
  
“No, it doesn’t bother me. It just makes me…” Roy cleared his throat and shifted on the sofa, trying to give his poor cock some breathing room. “A little uncomfortable.”  
  
(“Harder, Russell!”)  
  
Ed glanced down at Roy’s crotch and smiled at what he saw. “I can tell. It would be a shame to let that go to waste. Do you want to go in there?”  
  
(“Fuck me like you mean it, damn it!”)  
  
Before Roy could respond, a very naked Jean Havoc emerged from Al’s room. “Don’t mind me,” he said as he strolled past them and into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
(“Okay, your turn, Fuery!”)  
  
Roy and Ed watched as Jean returned to the bedroom, his muscular form covered in sweat. When they were no longer treated to a glimpse of that marvelous bare ass, they looked at one another.  
  
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to go check things out,” Roy suggested.  
  
(“Oh yeah!”)  
  
“It would be the brotherly thing for me to do,” Ed solemnly agreed.  
  
With that decided, as if there was truly any other option, the lovers eagerly hopped off the couch and entered Al’s bedroom where the younger Elric was on the bed, lying on his back with his legs spread far and wide and being pounded hard and fast by Kain Fuery’s surprisingly large cock. That the usually nerdy man still had his glasses on was both amusing and strangely erotic.  
  
“Fuck,” Al gasped, grasping his ass cheeks and opening himself even wider to encourage the other man to go deeper.  
  
“Fuck,” Ed repeated at the sight of his brother spreading open.  
  
“Hey, Brother!” Al yelled excitedly when he heard Ed speak. He looked around at the group of men who were literally lined up to have a piece of him. “Don’t be rude, guys. Say hi to my brother and Roy.”  
  
Jean, Russell, and Alfons looked at Roy and Ed, each of them with one hand wrapped around their cocks and using the other to wave. “Hi,” they mumbled before turning back to the star of the show and waiting for their turn.  
  
Fuery smiled at them around Al’s leg, which was propped over his shoulder. “Hello,” he said, never missing a thrust.  
  
“Are you getting in on this?” Jean wanted to know. “We’ve got a rotation going but we can work you in.”  
  
Ed looked at Roy. “Well?”  
  
“Take your time.” Jean went over to the bed and nudged Fuery out of the way. He then flipped Al over, raised him up to his knees, and started fucking him, smacking his ass repeatedly for good measure.  
  
“Yes!” Al’s face pressed against the headboard, his expression a blend of pleasure and pain as Jean spanked him.  
  
Roy stared longingly at the treatment Al was receiving. “I’m not leaving this room until I get off,” he concluded.  
  
“I can help you with that,” Russell offered.  
  
“Touch him and I will end you,” Ed warned, glaring at his nemesis.  
  
“B-Be n-nice, Brother,” Al ordered shakily between thrusts and smacks.  
  
While Fuery and Alfons generously sandwiched Russell and started kissing and rubbing him all over, Jean snatched Al up by the hair and grabbed him tightly, fingers digging into delicate skin, rocking his body with each brutal thrust of the hips.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” he whispered against Al’s shoulder. “Do you want it in you or on you?”  
  
“On me.” Al leaned forward and planted his hands on the bed, his back arched. He looked over his shoulder at Jean, his eyes wide and full of lust. “Come all over me.”  
  
After a few more punishing thrusts, Jean pulled out of Al and did just that, grunting as his cum splattered against Al’s back. When he was finished, he crawled out of the bed and lit a well-earned cigarette.  
  
“Next!” Al cried out.  
  
“Ed.” Roy’s gaze trailed down Al’s back to his wet and thoroughly used hole. “You need to touch me right now.”  
  
Ed grinned at his partner's rapidly diminishing self-control. He reached for Roy’s zipper—  
  
“Wait!” Al stared at the pair. Once again he was on his back with legs open wide, and Alfons immediately took advantage. “Save it for me—ahh!”  
  
“Can you wait a little bit longer?” Ed asked, running his fingers along the bulge in Roy's pants before squeezing it firmly. “I really want to watch you fuck him.”  
  
“Me too,” Russell spoke up.  
  
“Shut up,” Ed growled.  
  
Roy was so turned on that he truthfully wasn’t sure how long he could hold out, but for the sake of granting Al’s wish—and more importantly, because Ed _wanted_ him to—he would try to keep it together. Of course that didn’t stop him from letting Ed rub up against him while they watched Alfons fold Al almost in half and fuck him senseless.  
  
After Alfons finished, all over Al’s chest as requested, Russell rolled Al onto his side, lifted his leg, and slid into him. He barely lasted a minute (something Ed was kind enough to point out) before pushing Al onto his back and jerking off on his stomach. Fuery was next, but instead of going along with the crowd by fucking Al’s ass, he surprised them all by straddling Al’s shoulders and fucking his mouth until he made a complete mess of Al’s face.  
  
“Our turn,” Ed said.  
  
But Roy was well ahead of him by being halfway naked already. They quickly finished undressing and made their way over to the bed. As desperate as Roy was at that point to get inside of Al, and as delightfully filthy as the young man looked while covered in cum, he was still nice enough to offer to get him a towel for his face.  
  
“l’m fine.” Al beckoned to him and Ed. “Now get up here.”  
  
Just as Roy was trying to determine how he wanted to fuck Al (not that it mattered since it was going to be fast no matter what), Al made the call for him by forcing him to sit at the head of the bed, turning his back to him, and straddling his thighs. “Guide me down,” he said over his shoulder, spreading his cheeks and waiting for him to do the rest.  
  
Roy scooted down a bit for a better angle. He gripped Al’s hips and lowered him down, clenching his teeth as his cock eased its way into the slick warmth of Al’s ass. Al squeezed Roy’s legs, signaling for him not to move, and then looked at his sibling, his eyes pleading and face dripping.  
  
“I want you in my mouth, Brother.”  
  
And Roy almost came just from hearing that.  
  
Ed carefully stood up on the bed and positioned himself right where Al wanted him.  
  
“Don’t fall,” Russell warned from the corner of the room where he and the others were curled up in a post-coital ball, sharing hits from Jean’s cigarette and watching the action.  
  
Ed would have replied with something witty and profane if Al had not chosen that exact moment to damn near swallow his cock whole. And Roy would have offered some favorable commentary on the cock swallowing if Al had not also chosen that exact moment to start grinding him into the bed.  
  
“Holy shit.” Ed moaned and gripped Al by the hair, torn between watching his little brother suck him off and ride his boyfriend’s cock. That he was able to do both equally well at the same time from that position, his head and hips moving in perfect unison, was no easy feat.  
  
Roy tried to hold Ed’s stare, wanting more than anything to watch what Al was doing to both of them. But damn it all, Al’s ass felt so good and he was so close…  
  
“Ed.”  
  
Ed nodded frantically. “Wait for me.” After a few more deep thrusts between Al’s lips, he hissed loudly. “Shit. _Oh shit._ ”  
  
Upon hearing Ed’s usual curse-filled descent into orgasmic bliss, Roy bucked his hips, almost lifting them both off the bed while slamming into him from behind. He heard Ed’s sharp cry of release just as his own swept over him, causing him to bang his head on the headboard and squeeze Al so tightly that bruising was inevitable. But he barely had time to enjoy the afterglow because Ed had dropped to his knees. So instead Roy did what any loyal boyfriend would have done by holding Al steady as Ed buried his face between his brother’s legs and returned the favor. The weight of Al’s writhing body on top of his softening cock wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was worth it when the teen came so hard that it seemed very likely he might pass out. Having had the pleasure of Ed's mouth numerous times himself, Roy understood the feeling all too well.  
  
Afterwards, Ed sat up, his lips wet with cum, and helped Roy ease Al down to the bed. “Damn, Al.”  
  
Al chuckled tiredly and stretched out on sheets that now needed to be changed. “I know. Now get out of here and go do boyfriend things.”  
  
Roy and Ed grabbed their clothes and said their goodbyes (or fuck-yous where Russell was concerned) then made their way into Ed’s bathroom to shower and dress.  
  
“So,” Roy began as he zipped his pants. “Kain Fuery…”  
  
“I know!” Ed shook his head in disbelief. “I think he’s even bigger than you.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Roy replied with a frown. “But for his size, it was rather impressive.”  
  
“Maybe we should… you know… _hang out_ with him sometime,” Ed not-so-casually suggested. “If you want.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” Roy smirked as he buttoned his shirt. “Just promise that you’ll always want to hang out with _me_ more than anyone else.”  
  
Ed walked over to Roy and pulled him down into a slow kiss. After they parted, he rested his head against Roy’s chest, smiling happily as arms wrapped around him. “I promise.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Roy and Ed left the room, Al craned his neck and glanced over at his audience where Jean was still sucking on a cigarette and Fuery was now sucking on him. “Who wants to join me in the shower?”  
  
Alfons perked up. Everywhere. “I do!”  
  
“Me too!” Russell said.  
  
“Mmph!” Fuery added through a mouthful of Jean.  
  
“I’m game but how the hell are we all supposed to fit in there?” Jean asked.  
  
Al smiled ever so sweetly. “The same way you guys fit in me,” he explained as he held up four slips of paper, each marked with a single digit. “Take a number.”


End file.
